Final Mission
by Emerald Penguin
Summary: Dr Who/Alex Rider/M.I.High cross over Alex finds out he's not the only teenage agent working for MI6. The Doctor finds out he's not the one who's still running. Can they band together to save the Earth or will past memories hurt too much? Alex/OC


"Daisy! Rose! You have to move! NOW!!" Blane's panic stricken voice echoed down the narrow, rubble-filled air vent.

*

"MI6, come in MI6! I repeat, come in MI6! Situation critical! I have know idea where the hell I am and the whole place is going to hell! Literally, fire and explosions! I need back up!" Alex Rider yelled furiously into his concealed microphone, unaware that it had long since stopped transmitting.

*

"Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! This is very, very bad!!! Oh why did I think this was a good idea? Why? Oh no, no, no! "One more job," I had to say, "one more for The Shadow Proclamation," I couldn't just walk away, could I?" Angie moaned to herself as she swung through a trapdoor, to the floor below.

*

"No!" cried Blane, as the section of air-vent that he and his team mates were crawling through gave way and began to fall towards the fire engulfed stair well below.

*

"Shit!" swore Alex as he finally located the three other agents who he was supposed to be working with. They were three stories above a floor swimming in flames and about to get a hell of a lot closer, "Shit!"

The air vent that they were using to infiltrate the base had broken away from the rest of the unit and was held half way between the celling and floor by a series of cables.

Suddenly a figure had appeared at his side, "My sentiment exactly, shit," came the mumble from behind a thick mane of hair that looked like it would have been white when not covered with ash.

"Who the hell are you?" snarled Alex.

The girl turned and a pair of bright emerald eyes fixed on him, "I don't think now's the best time for an introduction, or shall we stand and chat while those three fall to their deaths?"

"Fine," snapped Alex, "what do we do?"

She nervously bit her lip before replying, "We need help."

Groaning at this latest helpful input Alex turned back toward the stair well.

"M. I. High, are you still with me?" he called out, the last thing they needed was for an agent to black out.

"Where the hell else would we be?" shrieked a voice, the sarcasm not doing a very convincing job of hiding the terror in her voice.

"Yes, we're all here," replied a second more calm voice, "but we would really like to not be here!"

Cursing once more under his breathe, Alex tried to assess the situation but was interrupted by a sudden excited shriek from beside him, "What?" he ask warily.

"Helps here!" she said simply turning to stare down the smoke filled corridor.

Squinting down the corridor Alex could vaguely make out a blue pulsing light, getting brighter and brighter.

*

The Doctor sprinted round and round the central control panel of the TARDIS, hitting seemingly random buttons with a large mallet.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Come on! Now! Really? Now!" The Doctor glowered at the computer screen, more specifically at the luminous words that flashed on the screen.

HELP US! DOCTOR, SAVE US!!!

"I guess the Cyclone System will have to wait," he mumbled to himself, setting a new location and bracing himself for the ride.

*

Pushing the door of the TARDIS open he was immediately engulfed in a choking smoke.

"Doctor!" a voice called from somewhere in the smoke, "Doctor! You came!"

The voice sounded weak with relief and Doctor started to run towards it.

*

Alex started as a tall, skinny man appeared out of the smoke as the girl happily addressed him as "Doctor".

"Who are you?" he asked

The girl seemed more inclined to answer this new-comer as her right hand shot up into a salute, "Agent 347 of the Shadow Proclamation, sir, it's an honour," This last part was given in a teasing tone that seemed to ease the man slightly.

"Don't salute, please." he muttered.

"Introductions later!" Alex yelled, "We have a problem." He gestured towards the dangling air vent and the three agents trapped within.

"Right," Doctor nodded, he turned to Agent 347, "Do you trust me?"

"In every known and every unknown universe," she nodded with a small smile.

"What about you?" he asked Alex.

_What choice do I have?_ thought Alex but simply nodded his head.

"Good, the vent will swing towards us, get ready to catch!" he instructed, whipping a screwdriver sized tool out of his pocket and pointing it at the wires.

Suddenly, a blue light shone from it and the cable holding one side of the vent up snapped. Two screams and one string of swearing erupted in the vent as it swung towards the landing that they were standing on. Alex momentarily froze but was quickly snapped out of it as Agent 347 threw herself past him and grabbed hold of the vent.

"Move!" she screamed as the vent began to slip back towards the stair well.

Alex quickly shot into action, wrapping one arm around her waist to stop the weight of the vent and three agents from dragging her over the edge and grabbed hold of the vent with his other hand. He saw the Doctor grabbing the other end of the vent as they dragged it and the agents within onto the landing.


End file.
